Jenny
FNaCG3 = Jenny is the primary antagonist in Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 3. Appearance Jenny takes on the appearance of a lightning bolt. Instead of possessing the typical "triangle mouth," she takes on a more trapezoid-like mouth. Her eyes drastically differ from the other animatronics, most notably the gray pupils. Mechanics Jenny enters every room and vent, and therefore can be seen by every camera unless she is in The Oven, the hallway, or outside The Oven's doorway. Unlike Springtrap in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, she has one position per camera. There's no known fixed location where she starts, but she generally begins her path from CAM 07, CAM 08, and CAM 09. Jenny acts in a very human-like manner, teasing the player to her presence as if she were hunting them. She will go to more secluded areas of a camera area, seemingly attempting to hide from the player, or outright stare into the camera. When around The Oven, Jenny will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasion, when she is about to attack, she will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at them. She will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the peripheral vision. Jenny is susceptible to heat distractions and will constantly follow the source of the heat the audio player creates. She will only follow the heat when it is played in a close location to where she is. She is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Jenny may also be attracted to the heat of The Oven's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, and will soon be jumpscared by Jenny. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Jenny moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Oven in an almost human-like fashion. Trivia *Jenny is Star's girlfriend. **This makes Shooting Star the only single character. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 2 Lightning0r30BB.svg|A recreation of Jenny in Party Room 4. Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 3 CAMs 1Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 01. 2JennyL.svg|Jenny in CAM 02, Lights on. 2JennyNL.svg|Jenny in CAM 02, lights off. 3Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 03. 4Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 04. 5JennyL.svg|Jenny in CAM 05, lights on. 5JennyNL.svg|Jenny in CAM 05, lights off. 6JennyL.svg|Jenny in CAM 06, lights on. 6JennyNL.svg|Jenny in CAM 06, lights off. 7JennyL.svg|Jenny in CAM 07, lights on. 7JennyNL.svg|Jenny in CAM 07, lights off. 8JennyL2.svg|Jenny in CAM 08, lights bright. 8JennyL1.svg|Jenny in CAM 08, lights slightly dimmer. 8JennyNL.svg|Jenny in CAM 08, lights off. 9Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 09. 10Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 10. The Oven & Vent CAMs 11Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 11. 12Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 12. 13Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 13. 14Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 14. 15Jenny.svg|Jenny in CAM 15. Jenny Doorway.svg|Jenny peeking into the office. JennyMove.svg|Jenny running to the side of the office. JennyWindow.svg|Jenny staring into the window. Category:FNaCG 3 Category:Females Category:Characters